The Attention Deficit
by ScienceGeekMom
Summary: My take of what happens over the summer after the finale 8.24. Sheldon receives some shocking news and convinces Amy to travel with him and sort out their problems. Will start at a "T" rating, but expect it to move to "M" TBBT characters do not belong to me in any way - more's the pity.
1. Bad News

**A/N. I debated long and hard about whether I wanted to commit to a story that will probably turn out to be longer than my others - especially because some other wonderful stories have already been put out there and I am truly enjoying reading them. Yet, as you all were, I was touched by the finale and need the catharsis of writing my own vision of how the Shamy break will work out.**

 **Please let me know if you think this vision and story is worth pursuing.**

* * *

Sheldon closed his laptop, barely able to process what he had just heard. Could things get any worse?

In the two weeks that he had been on this "break" with Amy, Sheldon had been trying to distract himself with work and video games. By occupying his mind, he tried to keep all the infernal questions at bay: _What is Amy doing now? What is she thinking? Is she okay? Does she miss me as much as I miss her? Are we broken up? Will this hell ever end?_

So far he had been holding it together – barely. But this? This news broke open the floodgates of Sheldon's carefully dammed emotions. He laid his head down on his desk and wept, fearful for all that he was losing.

MeeMaw had had a heart attack. She was very fragile and it was unclear if she would survive. He needed to go to Texas right away.

But…the last time he had talked to MeeMaw a couple of months ago, he had promised her that the next time he came to Texas he would bring Amy to meet her. He remembered the conversation so well.

 _MeeMaw, I have made an important decision about Amy. I believe that it is time that she and I alter our current paradigm for the more legally binding one that society dictates._

 _Moon Pie, honey –that's some high fallutin' words. Are you saying that you want to marry Amy?!_

 _Yes, MeeMaw. I've been thinking about it for some time now and I believe that I am ready to make that commitment._

 _Do you really love her, Moon Pie? Big and wide?_

 _Yes, MeeMaw, I do. I really do._

MeeMaw had insisted that he use the engagement ring that his grandfather had given her so many years ago. She had told him that she would send it out right away and she had made him promise that he would bring Amy to meet her in person as soon as the ring was on her finger.

When the ring had arrived, Sheldon tucked it away in his desk drawer, trying to decide when the perfect time to ask her would be. And there had never been any doubt in his mind that Amy would be thrilled and would enthusiastically agree with any proposal he made.

 _Guess I counted my chickens before they were hatched._

Sheldon opened his desk drawer and pulled the ring box out. Rubbing his thumb over the velvety surface, he thought carefully for a few minutes while he worked to calm his ragged breathing. _Did he dare?_ He needed to make his travel arrangements immediately, and maybe, just maybe, he could keep his promise to his MeeMaw.

Sheldon placed the ring in his pants pocket, opened his laptop, and activated Skype.

 _Please pick up. Please pick up. Oh, please pick_ … "Sheldon."

"Hello, Amy." Sheldon's heart leapt at seeing her for the first time in so long.

"Sheldon, why are you calling? I asked for a break and that means that all required communication between us is suspended. If you can't respect my needs in this regard, then I…"

Sheldon drew in a quick breath and interrupted. "Amy, this is an emergency!"

Amy looked skeptical, but paused and sat back. "OK, Sheldon. What is the emergency?"

"Amy," Sheldon took a deep breath and choked it out. "MeeMaw has had a heart attack and they don't think that she will live." Saying it out loud made it that much more real. Tears started to pour down his face again.

Amy's face immediately softened and she raised a hand to touch her computer screen in sympathy. "Oh, Sheldon, I am so very very sorry. She is such a wonderful woman. I loved talking to her when she gave me the recipe for the Christmas cookies. She is so much fun and she loves you so much. She had wonderful stories to tell me about you."

Sheldon nodded his head, eyes downcast, his arms wrapped around his stomach, rocking a little and trying to hold in his anxiety.

"Do you need help making travel arrangements? We can suspend the break so I can take you to the airport. I know Penny and Leonard aren't around."

Sheldon's heart leapt at her caring. She didn't hate him! She had on her "I love you" face. Maybe this would work.

He raised head and looked intently at her. "Come with me," he said quietly.

"Sheldon!"

"Come with me." A little louder.

Amy looked uncertain. "Sheldon, we are on a break. There is so much to sort out. I need to think. I 'm not ready yet."

"Amy, I promised my MeeMaw that she would meet you some day. I need to keep that promise."

"Sheldon," Amy sounded frustrated. "It isn't fair to hold me accountable to a promise you made to someone else without my knowledge."

"Amy, it isn't just that. Please – I… I miss you. I want you with me." Sheldon grasped the ring box in his pocket for courage, but didn't quite have the nerve to look at Amy on the screen. "I… I …. I need you."

"There, I said it – please don't make me say it again." He chanced a glance at Amy. She looked shocked, her mouth open in astonishment.

Sheldon pressed his advantage. "Amy, you can still think. I'll give you space. But you'll also be able to ask me questions and see how important you are to me. I've had time to think too and I'll answer your questions openly and honestly. As scientists, we need all the facts and data to make valid, informed decisions – you are always so careful about your research. Allow me this."

Amy was still quiet. She had that little scrunched-up wrinkle that she got on her forehead when she was thinking hard.

"Amy, you are important. Please." Sheldon stared at her with all the intensity that he could muster, trying to pour love into every word. "Come with me."

Amy let out a shaky breath. "Okay."

* * *

Amy closed her laptop in shock. Had she really just told Sheldon that she would travel with him to Texas? She never could resist those blue eyes when they looked so forcefully at her.

Perhaps it was for the best. After all, what had she figured out in her two weeks without Sheldon? She had learned three new sad songs on her harp. She had discovered that spaghetti with hot dogs tasted disgusting when Sheldon wasn't there to eat it with her. And she had realized that she missed him terribly.

But none of that solved the problem with their relationship. Amy had assumed that when they had admitted their love to each other, everything would change. They would begin to grow closer, they would make plans together – they would become more intimate. And, by "intimate", she didn't just mean "coitus", darn it all! She wanted them to give more energy and feeling to their relationship.

But that didn't happen, did it? Sheldon spent more time and energy embracing his relationship with Leonard than with her! Amy still remembered a month or so ago coming out of a store dressing room with Penny to find Sheldon in tears talking about his deep friendship with Leonard and negotiating frantically to keep Leonard living in the apartment for as long as possible. And then there was the time that Leonard had surgery – Sheldon went off the deep-end with his caring and concern for Leonard. He even bought them matching funeral urns, for God's sake!

She honestly didn't begrudge Sheldon his deep caring for his best friend – after all, Amy loved her own bestie absolutely. But why didn't Sheldon show that same passion for her that he did for Leonard's friendship? At least, shouldn't she rate higher than a new TV show, even if it was about the Flash?

She believed Sheldon when he said that he loved her. However, if this was all the passion and attention she would get, was it enough? Could she settle into whatever compartment Sheldon slotted her and stay there, bound by his regulations, accepting whatever pieces of affection and attention that he chose to dole out?

She was starting to get angry again and that wasn't helpful at all right now. In all honesty, she had already made some tentative decisions – as much as she loved Sheldon, she couldn't take being a second-rate citizen in his world any longer. But maybe Sheldon was right – they had to be together to see how things really are. And Sheldon promised to be honest and forthcoming. Look at what he had already said that he had never admitted to before! Maybe some time together now would help her make any final decisions.

It was time to go pack.

* * *

 **Another A/N - I typically update stories twice a week. However, I am going away for my son's college graduation, so the first update will be slower in coming. It will be more regular after that.**


	2. Travel to TX

Sheldon paced nervously in the lobby of his building, waiting for Amy. She was a few minutes late to take them to the airport where they were going to catch the redeye flight to Houston. Even though he knew that Amy wouldn't change her mind at the last minute and leave him in the lurch for this trip, he wasn't going to completely believe that it was happening until he saw her car pull up. Sheldon wasn't sure which was causing him the greatest anxiety – the fear of MeeMaw not recovering or the fear that this trip would hurt, not help, his relationship with Amy.

Sheldon kept fingering the ring box in his pocket. He wasn't sure exactly why he was bringing it, but he just couldn't leave it behind. Logically recognizing that it wasn't the safest idea to travel with the valuable piece of jewelry, he had initially put it back into his desk for safekeeping. Yet, just as he was leaving the apartment to come downstairs, he had bolted back inside and grabbed it. After all, Amy had said "yes" to coming on the trip when he had had it in his pocket and it seemed a bad omen to leave it behind.

 _Good Lord, what nonsense do I believe now? Omens? Next I'll be visiting a psychic each week to tell me what I should focus my research on!_

Yet that thought lacked a little of the usual vehemence that Sheldon assigned to such supernatural malarkey. He continued to pace anxiously, holding onto the ring box and looking at his watch every few minutes.

Finally, Amy's car appeared and she pulled up to the curb. Releasing the ring, Sheldon quickly stowed his suitcase in the trunk. As he hopped into the front seat and fastened his belt, he began, "Amy, your tardiness has resulted in us having 10 fewer minutes to discuss airport and airplane safety before we …"

"Sheldon!" Amy interrupted and glared at him. "How about a thank you? Maybe 'Amy, I am so glad that you came. Thank you for taking time off work and getting ready on such short notice.' I think we can skip the safety discussion; we are both intelligent and careful people."

Sheldon swallowed hard and stroked the ring box for comfort. This wasn't getting off to a good start. "Um…Amy, thank you for taking time off work and coming with me. Thank you for doing this on such short notice so we could get to MeeMaw as quickly as possible."

As soon as Sheldon said "MeeMaw," Amy's face softened. "We had to get ready so quickly, Sheldon, that you didn't have time to tell me what happened. Was she alone when it happened? Did they get her to the hospital quickly?"

As they continued on to the airport, Sheldon told Amy the story of MeeMaw's attack. He shared how she had been out for her daily walk when she began to feel dizzy and nauseous. How the neighbors had been out gardening, had seen her fall, and had called an ambulance. How she was probably going to need bypass surgery, but the doctors had to wait at least two days to make sure that her heart had recovered enough for the surgery. How she was so fragile and everyone was so worried.

Sheldon talked for some time, not only detailing what had happened, but also outlining the medical information and even the statistics for recovery. Amy was silent, listening carefully and nodding. By the time Sheldon had wound down, they were at the gate, ready to board their plane. He felt a little better – less stressed for being able to share the burden with someone else.

After they boarded the plane and sat down, Amy finally spoke. "Sheldon, I know you are worried about your grandmother. Even with her advanced age, though, the odds are in her favor. Every year, substantial progress is made in the field of cardiology and I am sure that the doctors are doing all they can to treat her."

"Thank you, Amy. I am truly glad that you are here. ."

Amy nodded. As the plane pulled out of the gate, Sheldon listened carefully to every word in the safety briefing, double-checking the information against the safety card. Once satisfied that he understood all the procedures in case of a disaster, he sat back nervously and held his hand out to Amy, expecting her to take it.

However, Amy just looked at him. Sheldon wiggled his fingers invitingly.

"I don't think so, Sheldon." And Amy turned to stare out the window.

Sheldon's heart sank. Amy had never turned down any expression of physical affection before, but instead had always been overjoyed – particularly if he initiated the contact. This really was serious. He had thought he was making inroads, but Amy was probably just being kind to him because of his MeeMaw.

"Amy…Amy, please. Look at me." Amy turned back around.

"I love you. Why can't things go back to how they were?"

* * *

The question echoed in Amy's head.

 _Why can't things go back to how they were? Why can't things go back to how they were? How can he ask me that question?_

Amy was so angry that, if the plane hadn't been taxiing for takeoff, she would have stormed away from Sheldon.

She hissed at him. "Because the way things were isn't enough. I think I deserve more. I need to figure out what I can get from this relationship and if it is enough."

Sheldon looked alarmed. He leaned over to talk to her quietly. "Amy, I can give you everything you need."

Sadness suddenly replaced the anger. "Sheldon, I don't know that you can. I really don't."

"Certainly I can. Sheldon Cooper excels at everything."

"Driving?"

Sheldon flinched and Amy realized that she had taken a cheap shot.

"Look, Sheldon, as a Homo Novus, you are too advanced to drive, right? What else are you too advanced to do?"

"Amy, is this about…", Sheldon looked around to make sure that no one was paying attention and lowered his voice even further, "coitus?"

Amy sighed. "Sheldon, coitus is certainly a piece of this. But it is more about attention, more about you having the same passion for me that you have for your other pursuits, about you making sure that I am as important and loved in this relationship as you are. Is our time together about desire or is it about the obligations outlined in the Relationship Agreement?

Sheldon opened his mouth to respond, but Amy stopped him.

"Don't say anything now. We are both exhausted and we need to get a little sleep because tomorrow will be busy. Think about what I said. Think about how you feel and how our relationship has developed. We will talk."

Sheldon bit his lip and nodded.

Amy turned her back on him again and settled down to sleep.

* * *

Amy was sleeping deeply when suddenly she was jolted awake by Sheldon's voice. "Amy, Amy, I need you to get up right away. We are in our descent to land."

In a panic, Amy said up straight. "What is it? What's wrong?" She could see that Sheldon was looking around at the other passengers, appearing to catalogue what they were doing. He was muttering numbers under his breath. No one else seemed alarmed; everyone looked preoccupied with waking and getting themselves ready for the landing. "Are you asking me to hold your hand again?"

"No. Wait. It is almost time. I'm still calculating…3.6…2.4…just a couple seconds more…NOW!"

On "NOW!", Sheldon took a deep breath and pulled Amy to him. In surprise, Amy gasped and Sheldon's lips suddenly descended on hers. The kiss was gentle, but thorough and much longer than their typical date night kisses. Sheldon's hands cupped her face, his thumbs tracing her cheekbones. His lips moved slowly and carefully over hers. It was absolutely lovely and Amy melted a little inside. She shivered as Sheldon slowly pulled away.

Sheldon looked around quickly to make sure that no one had seen his action. Seeing that no one appeared to have noticed, Sheldon sat back with a sigh, checking his seatbelt to make sure it was securely fashioned.

Amy was confused and began to feel a little annoyed at this strange behavior. "Sheldon, what was that about?"

Sheldon smirked at her. "I heard Howard once talk about this thing called the 'mile high club'. We were just at a height of one mile, although I began the kiss a little early and extended it to make absolutely certain that we were engaging as the plane passed through that altitude. Baby, you've just joined the mile high club!"

Sheldon sat back with a wide, self-satisfied smile. Amy looked at him with shock for a second and then the mirth just began to bubble up. _Oh, that man…is there anyone like him?_ Amy burst out with laughter, shaking so hard she was almost sobbing. As the plane landed, Amy was still laughing with Sheldon patting her on the back, demanding an explanation.


	3. First morning in TX

**A/N - I apologize for taking so long to update this story. Life got in the way, but the biggest issue was that, as I was outlining future chapters, I kept getting really frustrated with both Sheldon and Amy. My certainty in the final loving outcome of the SHAMY was being shaken and I needed to back up a bit before I could move on with this story. Thank you for your patience and for sticking with me.**

 **I would particularly like to thank nibbler747 and RJ1013 for their encouragement and pulling me back to the story.**

* * *

By the time they disembarked the plane Amy had finally stopped laughing and briefly explained to Sheldon the proper meaning of "mile-high club." After her clarification, Sheldon vacillated between embarrassment at his error, disgust at the thought of engaging in coitus in a public lavatory, and a surprising fascination with the logistics necessary for such a feat. Sensing that Amy would not discuss the matter further with him, though, Sheldon made a mental note to reflect on this topic later. For now he needed to turn his thoughts to getting to his MeeMaw.

As they got in their rental car, Amy asked, "Sheldon, where are we going? To your mother? It seems a little early for visiting hours at the hospital."

"Let's go to the hotel first. It is probably too early to check in, but we could at least drop off our bags."

"Hotel? Aren't we staying with your mother?"

"No."

"But why? I appreciate that you are paying for everything, but two hotel rooms seems an unnecessary expense."

Sheldon winced. His mother was always concerned about whether he was sinning and the last thing he wanted to do was attempt to reconcile with Amy under his mother's all-seeing eyes – particularly given that coitus seemed to be an issue. But there was more at stake here than his mother's fundamentalism. In hopes that he would make Amy happy, Sheldon had booked only one hotel room. Now he was doubting that decision.

 _Is she just assuming that we will have two rooms because that is what she would expect me to do? Is she saying that she would not share a room with me? She wouldn't hold my hand on the plane! Why would I think she'd want to share a room with me? What was I thinking? Good Lord, how do I fix that mistake?_

Sheldon knew he needed to calm himself; he couldn't panic now but instead needed to think through what he was going to do. He rubbed the ring box in his pocket while he searched for his answer. Finally, he decided to tell Amy the partial, but not the entire, truth.

"Amy, we will spend plenty of time with my mother, I have no doubt. But I wanted you to be able to think and for us to have the space to talk freely without my mother's interference. So I booked us into a hotel instead. Pease don't worry about the cost – it is worth it."

Amy looked a bit impressed. "Sheldon, that does seem like a reasonable idea. Thank you."

"You are most welcome. On second thought, though, I realize that we still have at least an hour drive to Galveston and getting through Houston can slow us down considerably. Let's skip the hotel for now and go straight to the hospital."

"Of course, Sheldon." Amy started the car and pulled out of the lot.

Sheldon breathed a quiet sigh of relief. _Hopefully I can get away for a few minutes and call the hotel to change the reservation._

* * *

After a stop for flowers for MeeMaw (which Amy insisted were a non-optional social convention), they arrived at the hospital just before visiting hours began. They made their way towards MeeMaw's room and found Mary in the waiting room.

Mary stood immediately upon seeing Sheldon and Amy, her face alight with relief. She moved to give Sheldon a big hug, which he accepted reluctantly.

"Ah, Shelly. I'm so glad you came. I was prayin' that you'd get here and bring your girl too. Amy, it is so good to see you, honey." She reached around and grabbed Amy into her embrace as well.

"S Goo See YooToo," returned Amy's greatly muffled voice.

"Mother, don't suffocate Amy," said Sheldon, untangling them from her arms. "We'd like to see MeeMaw. May we go in now?"

"Sure, hon. Only two can visit at a time, so why don't you both go on in and I'll go on down to the cafeteria to get some breakfast. I'll see you later – I expect you both for dinner tonight at the house. I want to hear everything that is happening with you two. Are you two behavin' yourself? What are your long-term plans, what with you being together so long and all?" Mary released them and looked sternly at Sheldon.

Sheldon fidgeted a bit, but Mary only glared harder. "Yes, ma'am."

"Good." Mary nodded with satisfaction and headed down the corridor to the cafeteria. "Tell MeeMaw that I'm here and will see her later."

Sheldon let out a sigh. Amy watched Mary leave. "Sheldon, I think I'm glad you chose for us to stay in a hotel."

Sheldon nodded. "You are most welcome."

* * *

Amy was conflicted. She had agreed to come support Sheldon, yet she was still angry at Sheldon and deeply unsure about their relationship. She particularly wasn't sure what to think about Mary calling her "Sheldon's girl" – obviously Sheldon hadn't told his family about the break! Oh, why did she think coming on this trip was a good idea? She knew why, though – she just hadn't been able to resist coming when, over Skype, Sheldon told her that he needed her. Part of her feared that he only needed her to be his chauffeur around Galveston, but hope that he truly meant more was also present. It was such a difficult situation; her emotions were as jumbled as the shoes in Penny's closet. _Perhaps I shouldn't have come_.

But, even as she thought that, she looked up to see Sheldon pacing with agitation at the thought of seeing his MeeMaw in a hospital bed. She was overwhelmed with compassion. No one, but especially Sheldon, should have to face the mortality of a loved one alone. This morning, while here at the hospital, she could box up her pain, meet the wonderful MeeMaw, and be a supportive presence. Then later she'd release her fury on Sheldon. He wanted to talk? Well, she would talk. _Yes, kindness now, hell to pay later._ She only hoped that he would listen and share as well.

Setting those thoughts aside, Amy placed a hand on Sheldon's arm, stilling his movement. "Pacing isn't helping. It's time to go in."

Sheldon gave a quick nervous nod and walked over to the door. Even though the door was open, Sheldon couldn't resist knocking.

Knock, knock, knock, "MeeMaw".

Knock, knock, knock, "MeeMaw".

Knock, knock, knock, "MeeMaw".

With trepidation, Sheldon poked his head around the doorframe.

"Moonpie, come in already. I could hear you pacing around out there like a prowlin' coyote. Get over here and give me a hug!"

Sheldon relaxed and rushed over to the bed. As Amy watched in wonder, Sheldon easily reached down and comfortably wrapped his arms around the diminutive form in the bed.

"MeeMaw," breathed Sheldon.

MeeMaw gave herself up to the hug as well, resting her head on his shoulder in enjoyment. "Moonpie, it's right good to see you, but you didn't need to come all this way. It's not yet time for me to meet up with your PopPop." MeeMaw pulled back from Sheldon's arms and beamed at Amy. "Now let me get a look at your girl."

Amy stepped forward. "Hello, MeeMaw, it is good to meet you in person, although I wish it had been under better circumstances. How are you feeling?"

"Oh, honey child, I'm doing okay. And there are no bad circumstances if it gets my grandson to bring his lady love here." MeeMaw shifted in the bed, craning her head in an attempt to get a look at Amy's hands. "I'm so happy for you two. Now, if it ain't too forward, can I see the..."

Sheldon, suddenly realizing what MeeMaw was going to ask, jerked forward and hurriedly exclaimed, "…the **flowers**. Of course, you can see **the flowers**. They are for you, after all. Amy, would you give them to her?"

Amy was taken aback at Sheldon's sudden manic energy, but she lifted the bouquet up into MeeMaw's arms. MeeMaw was peering at Sheldon with a surprised look on her face, but it quickly disappeared and she smiled widely at Amy.

"Amy, darlin', those are beautiful flowers. How did you know that I love tulips?"

"I told her, MeeMaw. Of course I remembered."

"Well, they are so lovely that I think they need to be put in water right away. Amy, love, would you go down to the gift shop and buy a vase to put them in? MoonPie, be a dear and give her some money."

Amy looked back and forth from MeeMaw to Sheldon. She was a bit taken aback by this sudden apparent dismissal, when MeeMaw had seemed so happy to see her initially. However, clearly MeeMaw had something on her mind to discuss with her "MoonPie" and Amy truly did not want to argue with a woman in a hospital bed.

 _Don't be paranoid, Amy. Remember – you are here to be a supportive presence. Just add this to the list of things to discuss with Sheldon later. Given the number of major relationship issues we need to consider, this is most likely just some small thing that doesn't mean anything anyway._

Sheldon dutifully opened his wallet and handed Amy several twenties. "I'll be right back," Amy called over her shoulder as she left the room on her errand.

* * *

 **A/N - My husband, my ever-faithful proofreader, read this and said, "Unlike your other chapters, not much happens here. But I guess you had to set up for what was coming." So - yes - this is a setup chapter - not as exciting to read. Coming next is Sheldon's talk with MeeMaw and the beginning (only the beginning, since there is so much work to do) of talking with Amy.**


	4. Talk Time

As soon as Amy left the room, Sheldon whipped out his phone. "Sorry, MeeMaw, I have to make this urgent call. Be with you in a minute."

MeeMaw heard Sheldon change a hotel reservation from one room to two rooms. She wasn't sure what to feel more surprised about – the astonishing fact that Sheldon had booked only one hotel room initially or the worrisome fact that he was now changing it to two rooms. After he finished the call, he put his phone away, and began to fidget, looking anywhere but at her.

MeeMaw sighed. She didn't have much time, so they were just going to have to get right to it. "Moonpie, why isn't Amy wearing the ring?"

Sheldon's head shot up at her bluntness. "I haven't asked her yet. I was going to, but it all went horribly wrong and now we are on a break."

"Horribly wrong? What could of possibly happened that went 'horribly wrong'?"

"Ummm….well….," Sheldon began awkwardly. "We were…um…making…um…kiss… um…concluding the end of our anniversary date and I asked Amy whether I should watch the new TV show, The Flash, and she got upset and left. Then the next evening when I called her to talk about our relationship, she told me that being my girlfriend was physically and emotionally challenging and that she needed time to step back and reevaluate our situation."

MeeMaw raised her eyebrows. Clearly she was going to have to read between the lines a bit – a skill she was used to exercising where her grandson was concerned.

"So, you two was canoodling and you broke it off to ask her about some TV show. She got her feelings hurt and left. You didn't apologize. And you let her stew on it for a whole day before callin' to check on her. She had time to think about all the things that frustrate her. Now she's worked herself up into a right temper and is decidin' whether to stick with you."

"I suppose that would be one way of looking at it."

 _Stubborn as a mule, this one is._ "I think we need to look at it that way. So, what are you doin' to fix this so-called 'break'?"

Sheldon sighed. "Until I asked her to come with me on this trip, I hadn't spoken to Amy in two weeks. That is how a break works, MeeMaw – we take time away from each other to sort things out."

"Well, Moonpie, I may not know all the ins and outs of this whole new-fangled 'break' thing, but I'm thinkin' that this break is over."

Sheldon looked hopeful for the first time since he had entered the room. "Really?!"

"Well, hon, she's here, ain't she? That must mean somethin'. But now I'm thinking you got yourself in make-or-break time. You are either gonna sort this now or it ain't gonna be fixed."

The hopeful look faded and Sheldon began pacing in agitation. "But, MeeMaw, I am not sure how to fix it. What do I do?"

 _Time to change it up a little._ "Moonpie, tell me – what are Penny and Leonard doing? You wrote me sayin' that they returned from Vegas, but hadn't gotten married?"

Sheldon looked confused at the change of subject. "Yes, MeeMaw. It turns out that Leonard did something that hurt Penny and so they didn't get married. I think they are still engaged; she hasn't given back the ring. But Leonard is working hard to smooth things between them. He is constantly dancing attendance on her – flowers, dates, constant declarations of love. It is quite a production, really."

"I see…Leonard must love Penny very much."

"I know that he does."

"And he is making sure that she knows it in ev'ry way possible. He's makin' sure she knows it deep down."

"Yes, I suppose that is correct as well."

"Does Penny know that he loves her?"

"I can't believe she could miss it, even with her limited IQ. Everyone sees it."

 _Just the opening that I need! Time to bring it back around._ "Does Amy know how much you love her?"

Sheldon jerked in surprise. "Of course! I've told her that I love her."

"But does she see it? Does everyone see how much you love her?"

"MeeMaw, I'm not a hippie! I don't engage in public displays of affection! I've told her that I love her, so she should know it!"

 _How to make this clear to him? Hmmm…._ "Moon Pie, you are both scientists, right?"

"Yes, MeeMaw, that is part of why we are so compatible."

"And scientists do experiments to learn stuff, right? They believe what their experiments show 'em?"

"Well, MeeMaw, that is not completely accurate. My work is theoretical, formed in the brilliance of my mind and then later confirmed by the experimental physicists."

"But what about Amy's work?"

"She works with animals and brains and squishy things, runs experiments on them, and tabulates her results."

"So, someone just tellin' Amy that a thing is true isn't enough, is it? She needs to see it herself. She needs to touch it, hold it, and prove it. It isn't real to her, Sheldon, until all that happens."

Sheldon's eyes widened. However, just as he opened his mouth to respond, Amy knocked on the door and came in with a vase. _I think he got the idea – I hope that is enough._

* * *

Sheldon and Amy sat with MeeMaw for another hour, but it soon became apparent that she was tired and ready to take a nap. They agreed that Sheldon and Amy would return the next day, but would take the afternoon to go to the hotel before having dinner with Mary that evening.

As they went to their adjoining rooms, Sheldon gulped. _I guess now is as good a time as any._ "Amy, after you've had a chance to get settled, could we meet and talk?"

Amy looked startled. "Certainly, Sheldon. Let me unpack and wash up and I'll come over to your room in 20 minutes."

In his room, Sheldon hurriedly unpacked and then paced around, his fingers finding their way to the engagement ring box still in his pant's pocket. His MeeMaw's words were echoing in his head. _Could MeeMaw be right? Does Amy need scientific proof? Didn't we get an 8.2 on the Couples Relationship Inventory?_

A knock sounded on his door. Hurriedly Sheldon answered the door, both relieved and apprehensive. "Amy, please come in."

Sheldon offered Amy the desk chair while he seated himself on the bed. He looked at Amy nervously, trying to formulate his thoughts about where to begin. Amy sat, looking at him inscrutably.

Finally, Sheldon broke the silence. "Amy, I…I want us to design an experiment that shows you how much I love you."

"I'm sorry. What?"

"I want us to design an experiment. One so you will see what you need to see to bring us back together."

Amy was quiet for a few minutes. Although Sheldon had been learning Amy's facial expressions, he couldn't decipher this one.

"No, Sheldon. I don't think so." Amy got up and started moving to the door.

"Amy! Wait! I don't understand. Why not?"

"Because it would be artificial. Because you would skew the results in your favor. Because you could do everything now to make me come back to you, but it wouldn't reflect your true self and then nothing would be resolved."

Amy stopped with her hand on the doorknob. "The experiment is over. The data has been collected and I am in the process of running my analysis." She began to open the door, but Sheldon leapt up and pushed it shut.

"Then I should help you with the analysis. My mathematical skills are superb."

"So are mine. And, again – no."

"Amy, I want to know why not!"

Amy's voice started to rise. "Because, Sheldon, I have variables in my analysis that you won't respect. Variables that reflect things like my happiness, my self-respect, and my physical needs! Can you handle that?"

"Hoo-boy," Sheldon muttered softly. But then he squared his shoulders and said firmly, "Yes, I will agree to honor your variables."

"I mean it, Sheldon. Remember when I told you that it would make me so happy if you would say things like Leonard says to Penny? And you told me that we had gotten an 8.2 on the Couples Inventory, so I was happy. Never again. If you presume to tell me in any way what I feel, then I am leaving."

"I understand."

"If you demean what I feel, I am leaving. If the words 'hippie-dippy', 'estrogen' or 'menses' come out of your mouth, I will get on an airplane back to California."

"Agreed."

Amy looked at him intently. Sheldon looked back at her just as closely. Finally Amy nodded. "All right. Let me get my computer and notes and we will begin."

Sheldon nodded and stepped away from the door. As Amy left, Sheldon took one more opportunity to rub the ring in his pocket for good luck and let out a shaky breath. _You can do this, Sheldon. Help her see._


	5. And so it begins

A few minutes later, Amy returned, juggling her computer and a sheaf of paper. She stormed over to the desk and plopped the load, unceremoniously, on top.

She turned to Sheldon. "Let's get right to it, shall we?"

Sheldon nodded and sat on the edge of the bed. Amy took a piece of paper off the top of the stack.

"When I asked to take a break from you, I realized that I had five years of relationship data to process – meaning that every interaction we have had can be used in my scientific evaluation. To put some structure on it, I used the work of Drs. Julie and John Gottman who are renowned for their work on relationship stability."

"Relationship doctors? Really? How can you give any credence to that pseudo-science?"

"Sheldon," warned Amy. Sheldon snapped his mouth shut.

"In just one of their many studies, the doctors Gottman took couples into a lab and videotaped them having either a conflict discussion, a talk about the events of their day, or a positive event. They also hooked them up to physical monitors. Later, with input from the couples, they analyzed the tapes every hundredth of a second, looking at emotions expressed – both verbally and nonverbally – and comparing it with the physiological data. This was repeated many times over the years and couples were tracked over time to see if they stayed together."

To this, Sheldon wisely kept his mouth closed and just nodded.

"They put together a test of Relationship Happiness and I took their assessment based on how I feel now after our years together. The answer to each question is either 'True' or 'False'. Based on our five years together, this is my evaluation of our relationship:"

1 I have a great deal of respect and admiration for my partner. TRUE

2 I find my partner very interesting. TRUE

3 My partner really knows me well. TRUE

4 My partner is one of my best friends. TRUE

5 My partner loves my sense of humor. TRUE

Sheldon began to relax. This was going quite well.

6 If I ever needed help I could count on my partner. TRUE

7 I think that my partner really cares about me. I BELIEVE THAT HE THINKS HE LOVES ME

 _Wait! What was she getting at? "Believes he thinks he loves me?"_ But before Sheldon could express his incredulity, Amy was barreling on.

8 My partner really tries hard to meet my needs. MAYBE

9 I feel respected by my partner. FALSE

10 My partner shows pride in my accomplishments. FALSE

11 I feel appreciated for what I contribute to this relationship. FALSE

12 My partner really listens to me. FALSE

13 I feel emotionally close to my partner. FALSE

14 I feel confident that we can deal with whatever problems or issues that might arise. FALSE

15 I feel that my partner finds me physically attractive. FALSE

16 I am satisfied with our sex life. DO I REALLY NEED TO SAY IT?

17 I am confident we can handle any conflict that may arise between us. FALSE

18 I really feel loved in this relationship. FALSE

19 I would consider myself happy in this relationship. I'M TRYING TO FIGURE IT OUT

20 I am committed to staying in this relationship. I'M ALSO TRYING TO FIGURE IT OUT

Sheldon was taken aback. This was overwhelming in its negativity. And he was fairly certain that scoring in the 30-40% range (depending on how you scored Amy's "maybe" answers) was not a sign of a healthy, lasting relationship in the sight of these doctors.

Sheldon was frozen, uncertain of what to say other than "umm." What could he say to this evaluation? Amy was so harsh in her statements. Amy wasn't happy. She didn't feel respected. She didn't feel loved! He felt stuck, uncertain where to start in the morass of criticism.

After a few minutes of silence, Amy began gathering her papers together. "So, you see, Sheldon. Scientifically, our relationship is not…"

Sheldon jolted to alertness. He had a feeling that he couldn't let her leave without saying something.

"Amy, I don't understand this characterization of our relationship! We got an 8.2 on the other relationship test."

"No, Sheldon. You got an 8.2 on the other test. You wrote down the answers for both of us that you expected. You controlled that test, just like you control everything else in this relationship."

"No, no, no….you control me. You are always controlling me."

"Really? I have three words for you. The Relationship Agreement."

"Amy, the Relationship Agreement is a document that codifies the expectations on both parties in our relationship. Ours is a relationship of trust and mutual admiration, that…um…."

Sheldon stopped cold, realizing what he was about to say.

"That skews in your favor," continued Amy bitterly. Sheldon hung his head, realizing that he had indeed said that in the past.

"Amy, I respect and admire you."

"Respect? Respect?! You wouldn't let me show you the mathematical model that I was thinking might have an impact in string theory. Remember? You said the only math biologists know is if you have three frogs and one jumps away, that leaves two frogs."

"Amy, when have we ever interfered in each other's work?" Sheldon's voice started to rise in anger. "I learned that lesson the hard way when I vacationed in your lab. Did you let me do any significant work that would really contribute to your field? No – I had to wash dishes and count specimens. It isn't like you opened your work for my input. You dismissed me then. We are respected scientists working independently at the top of our fields. Our work is who we are – again, independently."

"You think your field is better than mine!"

"Of course I do! I picked it over every other scientific field. You think the same about your field, even if you are mistaken!"

"You say my field is yucky, mushy, squishy things!"

"It is! I challenge you show me a brain that isn't squishy! But that doesn't mean I don't respect you and your work!" Sheldon took a deep breath and continued in a more level tone. "I learned about the complexity of your work when I was in your lab for a week. I realized that it isn't trivial or unimportant or even easy. But you are exceptional at it and will win your own honors."

"So you are saying that you rejecting my idea in such a dismissive way was revenge for what you felt was trivializing treatment in my lab?"

"Not revenge – it was not as formed as that. Just treatment in like kind. But how could you take your model to Kripke, my mortal enemy?"

Amy shrugged. "He was interested and wanted to brainstorm ideas with a fellow scientist. You weren't."

"So all it takes is someone's interest in you for you to turn your back on me? You'll just hand out your math to anyone? Even a low-life like Kripke?"

"Sheldon! You weren't interested! I tried and had to give up with you."

"You cheated on me!"

"What did you just say?"

"You heard me. Ours is first and foremost a relationship of the mind – we are the only two Homo Novus in existence. Having that kind of intellectual exchange with someone else is cheating."

"Excuse me? So, is it cheating on me for you to write a paper with Leonard? Or for you to work with Rajesh?"

"Of course not!"

"Is it because they are the same gender as you?"

Sheldon muttered, "Partly." When Amy looked triumphant, Sheldon continued, "But it is more than that. You knew he was my enemy, yet you did this collaboration with him behind my back. And then he brings you wine to thank you. Wine! The romantic drink that is intended to lower inhibitions and bring about sexually deviant behavior. What am I supposed to think?"

Amy looked shocked. "Sheldon, I had no idea that…"

"Did you do that to teach me a lesson? To hurt me? Because it did. And it makes me wonder - what else might you hand out because I've refused it?"


	6. Getting real

**A/N - I am making a rating change to "M" now.**

* * *

 _What else might you hand out because I've refused it?"_

When those words came out of Sheldon's mouth, Amy understood that what people meant when they say that they "saw red". She could never remember having been so angry in her entire life. She wanted to slap Sheldon across his face, but balled up her fists tightly, gripping hard, recognizing that hitting Sheldon wouldn't accomplish anything.

"You really think that I am cheating on you with other guys? That I am out in the bars kissing or having sex with other men! I don't believe you, Sheldon!"

"Don't you turn this around on me!" yelled Amy. "You always make my natural desires to be close to you about my inability to 'keep it in my space pants' or 'always thinking about sex'. I'm not a sex maniac. I am not a tramp. I just want to be close to you, intimate with you – to feel loved by you."

"Amy, I do love you! I have told you so several times!"

"Yes, but you don't want me. You may call it love, but it feels an awful lot like dismissal and rejection. It feels like control and you trying to make sure that I don't share my 'math' with anyone else, even when you don't want it."

"Amy, I do want you!"

Amy snorted through her nose in a most unladylike fashion. Sheldon looked offended at the sound. "Amy…."

But Amy wasn't going to let him continue. _He wants to talk. Then he is going to hear it all._

"And what do you want me for, Sheldon? To drive you from place to place? To fawn over you? To entertain you when you have some time for me, but to get out of your way all the other times? To help you make decisions regarding your commitment to stupid TV shows?"

Sheldon got up and started pacing in agitation. "Amy, I do want…"

"Oh, yeah – sure. Is it 'want' when your first kiss to me is out of anger? Is it 'want' when you then immediately try to break up with me over a table and I have to manipulate you into not doing it? Is it 'want' when I have to remind you to kiss me on date nights?"

"Amy, stop it!" Sheldon roared.

Amy was angry, but she was fighting back tears as well as her long-buried frustrations tumbled out of her. "Is it 'want' when I have to beg for every scrap of affection you show me? Is it 'want' when you only want me because of jealousy? Is it 'want' when I am merely a part of your routine and nothing more? Is it 'want' when I am the only person trying to move this relationship forward? When I am the only person who enjoys our kisses, who wants to touch the other, who…"

Sheldon bounded forward, yanking Amy up out of her chair, hands gripping her shoulders. Amy stared at him in shock and then his mouth descended roughly on hers.

At first the kiss was bruising, crushing Amy's lips against her teeth. But then Sheldon wrapped one arm around her back, cupped her head in one hand, and gentled the kiss.

* * *

 _Dear Lord, does this feel good. Einstein was certainly right that the observer's frame of reference was critical to the observance of time. Surely it has been more than two weeks since I kissed her._

Sheldon could feel Amy pressed against the entire length of him. It briefly occurred to him to worry about what she could feel, but then decided that maybe Amy needed to feel everything. He knew that he wanted every inch of her against him. He pulled Amy as close to him as he could, acutely aware for the first time of the feeling of her breasts up against him.

 _Second base…I wonder if I could just…._ Sheldon slid the hand holding Amy's head down through her silky hair, across her upper back, until he could brush his thumb across the outer curve of her breast. _It is such a beautiful shape…and so soft…._ He rubbed his thumb gently back and forth. _To touch more of it, I would need to loosen my hold. But I don't want to let go of Amy…_

At Sheldon's unexpected boldness, Amy gasped, opening her mouth under his kiss. Sheldon took the opportunity to tentatively slip his tongue in her mouth. There was no particular finesse to it – Sheldon had never done this before. He just wanted to feel every bit of her.

Slowly Amy's tongue stroked his and Sheldon's enjoyment ratcheted up considerably. _This isn't disgusting - this is amazing – I, uh…_ And then all thought ceased as their tongues intertwine, sliding against each other in a movement reflective of the ultimate mating dance.

Eventually, though, Sheldon needed to come up for air. As he pulled away from Amy's lips, he buried his face in her neck, kissing up the side and edging his hand further onto her breast.

"Please, Amy. It's all ok, right? Please…" Sheldon wasn't even sure what he was asking for – a cessation of the break, permission to continue kissing her forever, perhaps even allowance to take this further – but upon hearing his voice, Amy began to struggle back.

"No, Amy," Sheldon pled.

But Amy shook her head and stepped back. Sheldon released her reluctantly. Amy looked so beautiful – cheeks pink, hair mussed, lips slightly swollen, glasses askew. His fingers itched to reach out to her again. He took a step toward her, but Amy stepped back further. _Darn it all, I've got to stop talking during makeout sessions!_

* * *

Amy's head was spinning. She wasn't sure what to think. Sheldon had actually grabbed her, kissed her passionately, touched her breast, French-kissed her, and looked like he was trying for more. It was like something out of a romantic movie. _Was this all an attempt to win me back?_

"I…uh…" Amy took a deep breath, trying to clear her mind. "Sheldon, this doesn't fix everything."

"I want you. Surely you could feel that," growled Sheldon.

Amy gave an involuntary glance down and looked back up immediately, her blush deepening. _Yes, I guess his body does want me._

"Doesn't that answer your doubts and questions? Doesn't that give you what you want?" Sheldon asked eagerly.

"What **I** want?"

"I just said that I wanted you too. Sometimes your listening skills aren't up to par, Amy."

Amy shook her head and sighed. _And now Sheldon is back._

"Sheldon, you just told me that you don't trust me not to sleep around because you don't show me physical affection. That is absolutely insulting; I have never given you any cause to think that of me. Is that what that display of affection was about? A show to make sure that I'm wrapped up tight because you don't want me to roam?"

Sheldon looked devastated. He turned away and adjusted his clothing. "Amy, how can you ask me that? I don't do things I don't want to do. Surely you know that. Don't you trust enough to know that was a real emotion – not an empty show?"

Amy felt a bit of a qualm at Sheldon's bleak look and words, but now that the issue was raised, she couldn't back down. "Trust? Trust?! You ask me to trust you when you don't display trust in me. Well, mister, you know what? I don't trust you."

Sheldon jerked back around to face Amy. "You don't trust me? What? You don't trust me to be faithful to you?"

"Not that. I don't trust you to stay with me!"

Sheldon tapped his ear. "Amy, I believe that it may be time to go to the otolaryngologist for my annual ear exam and cleaning. Would you say that again?"

"You heard me. I don't believe that you want to be with me – that you'll stay with me. You don't want me; you don't want a girlfriend."

Amy continued on. "I am happy to know that you might physically desire me, but this break isn't ultimately about sex. Sex is just a symptom. It is about security and certainty – about knowing that you always want me around. It is about knowing that I am important, cherished, and loved."

"Amy, how can you doubt these things? I have told you that I love you. We had enough extra affection to share it with a pet."

"And yet we didn't share it, did we? Because you told me that you had made plans to go to Mars without me. You constantly leave me, Sheldon, or show me how distant you are from me. You left me for six weeks on a train trip without a word and you weren't happy to see me there to pick you up when you came back. And we've never discussed what you thought about us on this voyage of discovery. After you kissed me for the first time, you backtracked so fast that you were going to break up with me over a table. On our anniversary, you were thinking about a TV show instead of kissing me. You have loads of extra energy to commit to Leonard, comic books, and even your TV shows, but I don't think any of that regard or commitment is there for me."

Amy sighed. "To all intents and purposes, you seem to only give me what you have to – what is required by that damned Relationship Agreement. I don't want to be merely an obligation. And I'm tired of playing second fiddle to everything else in your life."

Amy saw Sheldon reach into his pocket and start toying with something. That was a strange mannerism – she had never seen him do that before. He swallowed hard and got a determined look on his face.

"Amy, I think you need to see this. It should answer the rest of your concerns."

Sheldon shoved a small box into her hand. As Amy looked at it, her eyes widened. It looked like a ring box. She looked at Sheldon questioningly.

"Open it," he whispered.

Amy opened it with shaking hands. _Oh my God – it is an engagement ring! Is this real? Does he really mean this? Is this a last ditch attempt to fix this break?_

"So….", prompted Sheldon.

Amy's mind was in turmoil. She didn't know what to make of this and just needed to get away to think about all that had happened this afternoon. She shoved the ring back at Sheldon.

"I…uh…I…um…I do…love you…I…just need some time to think," stammered Amy as she walked out the door.


	7. Divide and Conquer

**A/N - I apologize - this story has taken me so much longer to write than my others. I have just struggled with it. But I am determined finish it before the season premier. So - look for a conclusion soon.**

 **I also want to thank everyone who has written a review of this story; I apologize for not writing personally to each of you. However, I have read and treasured every review; they have kept me motivated to finish this story and some of them have influenced how I shaped it. So I thank you greatly.**

* * *

 _What just happened?_

Sheldon stared at the ring box in his hands. He stared at the door which had just shut in his face. He stared at the ring box some more.

 _What just happened?_

 _Did Amy refuse my proposal? No, I don't believe so. She certainly didn't accept it though. She said she loves me. She also said she needed time to think. Damnation! That is exactly what she said two weeks ago during that blasted Skype call._

 _Am I back at the beginning? Have I accomplished anything? I thought I showed Amy that I love and want her. I let her see…well…you know!_

 _That woman! She could make a preacher cuss! I don't know whether to shake her or kiss her! Well, I know what I want to do, but I need her to cooperate! Son of a Biscuit! Now she has me swearing!_

Sheldon began pacing around the room.

* * *

 _What just happened?_

 _Seriously, what just happened?_

 _That was an engagement ring, I'm sure of it. But was that a proposal? I'm don't even know. It's not like Sheldon actually asked me to marry him or anything. And, knowing Sheldon, he might have been just asking me to admire some trinket from a science fiction movie._

 _But – no – I don't really believe that. That_ _was_ _an engagement ring. And I'm pretty sure he was offering it for me to accept. Did he buy it just to fix this break? He told me that it would answer all my concerns. Does it?_

 _Argh! I need to talk to Penny._

Just as Amy took out her phone, she heard the all-too-familiar three knocks on the connecting door.

Knock, knock, knock, "Amy"

Knock, knock, knock, "Amy"

Knock, knock, knock, "Amy"

Without opening the door, Amy called out, "What, Sheldon?"

"Amy, we will need to leave in 5 minutes for dinner with my mother. Are you ready?"

 _Crap, crap, crap._ Amy had forgotten all about that dinner. There was no way that she could go now. She needed the evening away from Sheldon and his preternaturally observant mother to think this through.

"I won't be going, Sheldon. Give your mother my regards."

"Amy, we both committed to attending this dinner. What am I supposed to tell my mother?"

Remembering the Aunt Flora birthday party incident, Amy briefly considered telling Sheldon that he should tell his mother that she preferred to spend the evening playing online video games with her friends. However, she actually cared what Mary thought of her, so Amy replied, "Tell her that I'm sick."

"Amy, you know I can't lie to my mother," whined Sheldon.

Amy sighed. "Sheldon, tell her that I told you that I am sick. That won't be a lie." She paused for a moment. "You'd better get going. I'm going to lie down now. I'll…I'll…um…see you tomorrow morning."

* * *

Sheldon leaned his head against the connecting door and swallowed hard. "OK," he called back. Then he said more softly, "I love you, Amy." He wasn't sure if she heard that, but he didn't want to yell it through the connecting door.

Amy had the keys to the rental car. Sheldon almost knocked on the connecting door again so he could get them, but realized that he really wasn't supposed to disturb her again.

 _Of course, it doesn't matter that_ _I'm_ _disturbed. And now I'm going to have to take the bus. Could this get any worse? Of course it could! She could refuse my proposal and break up with me!_ _And_ _I don't have my bus pants_ _and_ _I'm going to be late_ _and_ _I have to deal with my mother alone! Argh! I can't be in this relationship limbo. I've never given Amy a strike but I want to desperately now._

Sheldon whacked his head against the door once in frustration. _Giving her a strike is probably not the best idea if I want her to accept the proposal, though._ He grabbed the ring that was again in his pocket and held it tight as he prepared to leave.

* * *

After a harrowing ride in which Sheldon was reminded of why he disliked both buses and most native Texans, Sheldon arrived at his mother's home. As he walked up to the front door, he took a deep breath, prepared himself to deal with his mother and put on the biggest smile he could muster.

"Hi, Mom!"

Mary recoiled. "Woah, honey! That's a right scary face you got on!" As Sheldon dialed back his smile to something less frightening than Jack Nicholson's mad face in _The Shining_ , Mary relaxed and looked around. "Where's Amy?"

"Amy sends her regards. She said to tell you that she isn't feeling well."

"Oh, Shelly. I'm sorry to hear that. She doesn't have something contagious that she could pass on to MeeMaw, does she? We gotta be real careful while she's recuperatin'."

"Oh, no, Mom – Amy can't give her anything. _Think, Sheldon – something noncontagious!_ It's just malaria…trichinosis…Lyme…FEMALE TROUBLE! That's it – it's just female trouble."

Mary looked at Sheldon very closely, before waving him inside. "Hmmm…ok, Shelly. Something tells me that it is indeed 'female trouble'. Well, come on it. I've got lots of your favorite foods for you."

Sheldon let out a sigh and entered the house. _Whew – nailed that!_

* * *

"Please pick up, please pick up, please pick up," chanted Amy at her phone as she tried to call Penny. When for the third time there was no answer, she tossed her phone on the bed in frustration.

"What am I supposed to do now? I can't just sit here staring at a wall all night. I need to talk to someone who knows Sheldon. Someone who listens and can give me some good advice, someone who…" Amy trailed off as an idea hit her.

"MeeMaw? No… I couldn't. Could I?" But Amy remembered how loving and welcoming MeeMaw had been when they talked before Christmas. _It could just be a little visit. She's probably lonely. We don't have to talk about Sheldon, but perhaps if the topic comes up?_ Either way, it would get Amy out of this hotel room and give her a change of scenery. That alone was worth the trip.

Amy grabbed the car keys and headed out the door.

* * *

"So, Shelly, they are gonna do MeeMaw's bypass surgery tomorrow late morning. They decided that MeeMaw is plenty strong enough now."

"Uh, huh."

"Would you like some more fried chicken?"

"Uh, huh."

"Would you take all your clothes off and dance the Cotton-Eyed Joe on this table?"

"Uh, huh."

Mary slammed her hands down on the table. "Shelly, what in tarnation is goin' on?"

Sheldon jumped in alarm. "Excuse me?"

"Shelly, you are all distracted tonight."

Utilizing his eidetic memory, Sheldon combed back through the last several minutes of the conversation, realizing that he had not indeed been paying attention or responding appropriately. He tried to throw her off the track. "I know everything that has been said, mother. My responses were just an example of my classic Sheldon Cooper sense of humor. Bazinga!"

"Sheldon, I want to know what is goin' on right now with Amy. Are y'all sinnin'?"

* * *

Amy paused at MeeMaw's door. _What am I doing? Surely I can't discuss this with Sheldon's grandmother. Argh….I'm so confused….I…._

A voice called from inside the room. "I don't know who's prowling around out there. But I can hear you, so why don't you just come in already?"

 _Good Lord, this must be where Sheldon got his Vulcan hearing!_ "It's just Amy, MeeMaw."

"Oh, honey child. Come on in." Amy entered the room shyly. MeeMaw looked down at Amy's hands and, as Amy followed her gaze, Amy suddenly realized what MeeMaw was looking for.

Amy got tears in her eyes. "Oh MeeMaw. I know what you are looking for."

MeeMaw frowned. "Well, if you know about it – he's asked you and it's not on your finger yet. So what's goin' on?"

* * *

"Sinning? Sinning?!" Sheldon leapt up and started pacing, waving his fork around. "Why would we be sinning? After all, I wouldn't want any such thing, would I? No – not me – not Sheldon Cooper. 'Robot Boy' 'Lacking hormones' Dedicated to science. Why would coitus raise its ugly head in our relationship?"

Mary's eye grew huge. She watched Sheldon prowl around, yanking on his hair, muttering under his breath. His reaction was huge. She has obviously hit a nerve. "Sheldon Lee Cooper, you will sit your butt down in that chair and explain to me what is going on."

* * *

MeeMaw looked at Amy. "He and I talked, hon. I do know about the break."

Amy felt relieved that she wouldn't have to explain the situation to MeeMaw. "Is your talk the reason that Sheldon was suddenly so…um…affectionate. Is that why he showed me a ring? Did you tell him to do all that?"

MeeMaw scooched over and patted the bed beside her. "Amy, darlin', sit down. You are makin' me tired starin' up at you."

Amy sighed and sat down.

"Amy, I encouraged Sheldon to show you what he felt – to make sure that you know he loves you deep and wide. What he told me made me worried that you didn't know. But I didn't tell him what to do, honey. I really didn't. Whatever he said or did came from him."

"Is all this really how he feels or is this just because he doesn't like to fail? I wish I could believe that it is all true, but I just can't."

"Amy, why would you think that?"

"Oh, MeeMaw," Amy sighed. "Sheldon never seems to want me unless he is jealous or feeling threatened, like with this break."

MeeMaw was silent for a minute. She reached out a hand and stroked Amy's back. "You know, Amy, I reckon you haven't left yourself a good way out of this."

"What do you mean, MeeMaw?"

"I'm sure that that boy wasn't good at showing his feelings unless pushed. My Moonpie is like that. That don't mean he didn't have them, though. That fact that he could show those emotions when pushed proves he had them. But now, you wantin' him to show you affection, but doubtin' him when he does – can you and he win?"

Amy wasn't sure what to say in response. She hadn't thought about it that way. But it was so hard to let go of her insecurities in this regard.

"Amy, you are worth lovin'. Believe that you are lovable."

"Oh, MeeMaw." Amy burst into tears and reached around to hold MeeMaw. MeeMaw rocked Amy until her sobbing subsided, cooing under her breath.

When Amy finished, she sat up, wiping her face with both hands. "MeeMaw, I'm sorry. You are the one in the hospital and I come here and bawl all over you."

"It is my pleasure, honey. Amy, you are a special woman. You need to think about everything – make sure you are settled in your own mind – but remember what I said. OK?"

"OK." Amy smiled sheepishly. "Sheldon didn't really ask – he just showed me a ring. I don't know when or where he got it, but it was a really beautiful one."

MeeMaw smiled. "You really liked it?"

"Yes," said Amy, blushing.

"That's wonderful, darlin'. It was mine. Shelly asked me for it for you a couple months ago. And I gave it to him with my blessing."

Amy's hand flew up to her mouth in shock.

* * *

Mary's eyes widened in amazement as Sheldon finished his story and took out the ring to show her.

"Shelly, is that MeeMaw's engagement ring?"

"Yes, Mom. MeeMaw told me once that I could have it when I found the special one for me. But now I don't know what Amy is thinking or going to do or whether she'll ever accept this ring. I hate not knowing the status of things."

"I imagine you'd hate it a whole lot more if she broke up with you for good."

Sheldon winced. "Yes, that is true. It is one of the few reasons I've been able to tolerate this abhorrent situation in the first place."

"Ah, Shelly. I've been praying so hard for this. I know that the Good Lord will make things work out."

"Mom, unless the Good Lord can come give me some advice or talk to Amy directly, I'm not sure why you are so sure that He will work it out."

"Because I've seen you two together. There is a lid for every pot and that describes you two exactly. Amy clearly loves you. She came here to support you even in the middle of a break! And I'm hearing that you love her – in a marrying way."

Sheldon blushed. "Well, yes. But I still have to know what to do next."

Mary got up and threw her napkin on the table. "Shelly, dinner's over. I'm takin' you back to the hotel. You are going to spend tonight thinkin' about everything she told you. Put that memory the Lord gave you to good use. Make a list of those points she raised and think about how to address them. Then you get to work on it."

Sheldon nodded and took his plates to the sink.

"And, Sheldon?"

"Yes, Mother?"

"Think of a better way to ask her to marry you than shoving a ring at her."

"Yes, Mother."


End file.
